A touch panel device is known in which an image display unit and a touch panel are fixed using a cover member having an opening so as to expose an image display region from the opening with the touch panel disposed on the image display unit. Patent Document 1 discloses a touch panel device in which a reaction region of a button displayed at an end of an image display region is extended in a direction opposite to the opening.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2008-129823
In the touch panel device disclosed in Patent Document 1, when it is intended to press a first button located on the inner side of a second button displayed at the end of the image display region, the second button displayed at the end of the image display region may react. The present disclosure provides a technique for solving this problem.